


It started with a spark

by WarwomanWay



Series: SoulMate AUs [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really should be a rule about sneaking up on the lab assistant who carries a taser and has an itchy trigger finger, and if there wasn't a rule Clint was going to make it one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a spark

There really should be a rule about sneaking up on the lab assistant who carries a taser and has an itchy trigger finger, and if there wasn't a rule Clint was going to make it one. 

All he really wanted to do was introduce himself to Foster's assistant, he couldn't help it that she had her ear buds in and her back turned. He would like to point out that he did try to get her attention first before placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and reach for her taser. 

"What the hell...I could have killed you asshat. " Darcy shrieks the second she realized what she done. 

Clint blinks slowly. "I feel like I'm dying." He groans out. 

Darcy's eyes go wide and her hand covets her mouth. "Holy shit." 

 

"He probably hates me now." Darcy groans slamming her head down on the lab table, Jane is not amused. 

"I don't think he hates you." 

"Oh god Jane I tased my soulmate." Darcy groaned feeling on the verge of hysterical tears ever since Steve led him away. 

"Well I did run over Thor. Twice." Jane supplied still not taking her eyes off her research. 

Darcy snorted and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah but Thor was forgiving. Clint looked like he was going to kill me." 

"I don't think he would kill you."

"You don't know that." 

Jane sighed clearly she was a few seconds away from kicking Darcy out of the lab so she could work.

 

"You have been avoiding me." Darcy tries not to jump but does anyways.

"I thought you learned your lesson of not sneaking up on me." Darcy pouted. How was this her life?

"Nah I'm not to worried." He grinned. "Heard Coulson confiscated your taser." 

Darcy frowned sullenly, the loss of her taser was still fresh, she was still in mourning damn it! 

"Besides your not going to tase your soulmate are you?" Clint continued in a teasing tone.

"I already did!" Darcy protested feebly still feeling bad. 

Clint could tell she was still feeling guilty he shrugged. ",Not the worse thing that has happened to me." 

That still didn't convince Darcy who for the third time that day felt close to tears. "I'm so sorry."

Clint sighed. "Not a big deal. You want to make it up to me?" Darcy nods. "Buy me a cup of coffee."

"I can do that." 

Clint grinned. "Good." 


End file.
